


Pure Imagination

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, or the Scholastic Corporation, and make no money from this.My latest bit of mental regurgitation. I hope it’s enjoyed, as always, liberties are taken because it's fanfiction. Here we go.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Willy Wonka
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, or the Scholastic Corporation, and make no money from this.
> 
> My latest bit of mental regurgitation. I hope it’s enjoyed, as always, liberties are taken because it's fanfiction. Here we go.

“It’s not that difficult of a choice, really, Mrs. Dursley.” Mr. Willy Wonka said, smiling as he was leaned back in what could, quite possibly, be a chair made out of some type of candy. “You want nothing to do with him, I could see that plain as day, and he was one of the co-winners of the golden ticket.” He said, though he was pretty sure Harry had won, and the other child, Dubley, or something, had thrown an epic tantrum. 

  
  


“Yes, well. There is something about the boy that.” Petunia started, before fidgeting. “I cannot tell you, he just cannot stay.” She said, huffing and Wonka smiled brightly, and she was thrown off just a bit by it. 

  
  


“I assure you, anything you have to tell me would not only remain in confidence, but would not be something that would bother me.” Wonka said, before laughing. “I am in charge of the world’s largest Chocolate Factory, and I employ previously unknown workers.” He said, smiling again. 

  
  


“Fine!” Petunia said, huffing. Mostly agitated because despite what she might want, she could not get rid of the boy, because of… because of  _ him _ . “If I give you the boy, I will have a man named Albus Dumbledore demanding I take him back.” She said, crossing her arms. 

  
  


“That’s all?” Wonka said, and at her blink of confusion, he waved it off softly. “I’ll talk with Albus, I've known the man for years.” He said, and at her dawning realization he went on. “Harry Potter will be safe here, Petunia Dursley, and Albus Dumbledore will know that.” He said, and she huffed, before leaning down and singing the paper to switch custody to Willy Wonka. 

  
  


“ _ Freaks _ , all of you.” Petunia muttered, before getting up and walking out the door. He got up shortly after, to follow her, shaking his head lightly, one of his Oompa Loompas taking the contract and leaving. 

  
  


~PI~

  
  


“Come, Duddikins, we’re leaving.” Petunia said, grimacing softly at the sight of her only child covered in sticky taffy, which he was happily eating. “Boy, you’re staying.” She said, as Harry had been getting up. 

  
  


“What? He gets to stay? But it was my tiiiiccckkeT!” Dudley said, screamed really, starting to cry big, fat crocodile tears. Petunia huffed, and just as she was about to speak, Wonka came in, leaning on the door frame, his brown top hat almost mocking. 

  
  


“Ah, but young Harry was such a well behaved boy. Clearly, he is the winner here.” Wonka said, and Harry looked surprised, a spark of hope in that emerald gaze. “Do you want to stay here, Harry? With me, in the factory?” He asked, smiling. “You’ll get to learn all my candy making secrets, and maybe have some secrets of your own.” He said, and Harry gasped and nodded, getting up and going over to him. 

  
  


“That’s not faaiir!” Dudley cried, and was really throwing a fit. Wonka rolled his eyes, and Petunia huffed and dragged her son out of the room, and then the factory. 

  
  


“I can clean, and I cook pretty OK, Mr. Wonka.” Harry said, and Willy took his hat off, putting it on Harry’s head and smiling. 

  
  


“No need for that, Harry. Come, let me show you where you’ll be staying.” Wonka said, walking with Harry into a doorway that Harry was sure had not been before, it was like magic!

  
~PI~

  
  


Dumbledore hummed as he waited for the rest of his faculty to arrive for the meeting, his four heads of house already there. They were always so punctual, and he did love that. He was about to start with some soft, idle chit-chat, when there was the familiar ~pop~ of an arriving house elf. The five occupants of the office looked at said elf, and then blinked. It was a standard, healthy looking elf, but it’s normal tea towel was absent. 

  
  


Instead, it wore a brown shirt, covered by a pair of white suspenders that crossed over it’s chest. Where the belt buckle would have been, there was instead an embroidered ‘WW’ in purple lettering, and it wore white and brown gloves. He took out an envelope, and handed it to Dumbledore, who took it with a smile. 

  
  


“Ah, and just how is Willy doing?” Dumbledore asked the elf, and said elf smiled. 

  
  


“Master Wonka be doing amazing, thank yous Mr. Dumbledore.” The elf said, and then stood off to the side. “He’s be liking a response, please.” The elf added, and Dumbledore nodded. 

  
  


The envelope was opened, and from the inside came a chocolate bar, wrapped in a letter, making Dumbledore let loose with a light chuckle. Willy did make the best candy, that was for sure. He was about to open the letter and read it, when McGonagall cleared her throat softly. Dumbledore looked up, having just taken a bite of the chocolate, and blinked. 

  
  


“Ah, my apologies.” Dumbledore said, before clearing his own throat and wiping his lips softly. “A letter from an old friend, a Mr. Willy Wonka. It shall not take long.” He said, before reading the letter to himself. He finished with an almost wistful smile, but it was relieved and happy, that was for sure. 

  
  


“What is it, Albus?” Minerva said, and Dumbledore smiled again at her. 

  
  


“A very complex problem I was having has just been solved by Willy, he was informing me of it, so that it no longer plagued me.” Dumbledore said, getting a nod from his deputy, before he wrote out a quick response. “Do I have to send the chocolate back?” He said, making the elf snicker, before popping out with the letter. 

  
  


“I assume Mr. Wonka works within the parameters of the law, in terms of his… confections?” Snape asked, and at the looks from his co-workers he huffed. “I visit muggle London often, headmaster, I know who Willy Wonka is.” He said, sneering softly. 

  
  


“Yes, you are correct, Severus. Willy does indeed follow the law, in his own roundabout way.” Dumbledore said, before starting the meeting, as his final faculty member arrived. “So, let us get this meeting underway, shall we?” He asked, and it did just that, with him in a better mood than he could remember in recent years. 

  
~PI~

  
  


“Ah, quite a marvelous idea, Harry.” Willy said, patting his adopted son on the head gently. Harry smiled brightly, having gotten used to the attention, and affection rather quickly. “I dare say it’s up there in the top ten of favorite candies around the world.” He said, speaking about the chocolate and coconut clusters Harry had suggested. Unlike normal clusters, they would explode with a burst of flavor, a random fruit joining the coconut and chocolate in a marvelous sensation for your tastes. 

  
  


“I think it was a good idea just to call them coconut clusters, poppa.” Harry said, having adopted the title for Willy, who did not mind in the slightest. 

  
  


“Yes, I agree. Keep them guessing, always keep them guessing.” Willy said, before they chuckled together, and went back to their lunch, and brainstorming for the next marvelous confection.

  
  
~PI~

  
  


“Do I have to go, poppa?” Harry asked, looking at the letter in his hand, the acceptance letter to Hogwarts. “I’m so close to that idea I was working on, to making it real!” He said, beaming brightly, and Wonka smiled in return. 

  
  


“Well, who am I to take that away from you.” Willy said, stroking his son’s cheek gently. “We’ll start putting in magic lessons in with our normal work, alright? When you finally decide to go, I want you to be nice and ready.” He said, and Harry nodded, hugging his father tightly, getting one right back. “Besides, there is no way I am letting any son of mine go to school without a proper suit!” He said, eye glinting mischievously, making Harry giggle ever so softly. 

  
  


~PI~

  
  


“Please, Albus.” Minister Fudge said, pleaded almost, as he was sitting in the headmaster’s office. “Please, tell me that it’s untrue!” He all but screamed, complexion pale. “It could  _ ruin _ me!” He hissed out, and Dumbledore raised a placating hand, genial smile on his face. 

  
  


“Now, now, Cornelius.” Dumbledore started. “I assure you, that though it is true, there is nothing wrong with it. Dozens of children do not attend Hogwarts every year, why should he be any different?” He smiled softly, and Fudge huffed.

  
  


“He’s the _Boy-Who-Lived_ , that’s why!” Fudge said, causing Severus, ever present when Dumbledore had a visitor, to raise an eyebrow. “Think of the terrible press, i’ll be strung up by my ankles.” He all but whined, and Severus gave him a rather disgusted look, and Dumbledore’s was more pitying than anything else. 

  
  


“Surely that will not be the case, Cornelius. His guardian simply chose not to send him, that is all. Leave it at that.” Dumbledore said, before his faculty started to enter. “If you will excuse me, I have a meeting to start.” He said, and Fudge, despite being the Minister, knew a dismissal when he heard one. If Dumbledore dismissed you, you were dismissed, period. He grumbled but left, bowing out with some soft farewells, before taking the floo back. 

  
  


“So it seems that we will not be having Mr. Potter in our halls then?” Snape asked, moving to sit, getting a soft gasp from the rest of the faculty. 

  
  


“That is correct, Severus, Mr. Potter-Wonka will be joining us when it is desired.” Dumbledore said, and Minerva snapped a look at him, and softly narrowed her eyes. “I was planning on going on a tour of his lovely factory, you are welcome to join me, all of you.” He said, and Snape snorted before leaning back in his chair. As if he’d be caught  _ dead _ in a place that made children smile. 

  
~PI~

  
  
  
  


So, though not dead or nearing so, Severus walked with Albus and Minerva through the chocolate factory. It was the muggle part of the factory, Wonka having added it so that those who did not get the Golden Ticket, or the personal invitation from the man, could still get the experience. He was in a pair of muggle slacks and a dark shirt, thankful that his companions let him dress them. While no fashionista, he knew the way muggles should dress, and Minerva did as well, to a certain degree. 

  
  


She was in a smart, but functional pants suit, and Dumbledore was in  _ garish _ purple jeans and a tie-dye shirt. That, unfortunately, he could not change Dumbledore’s mind about. They walked past the more muggle spot, and were greeted by one of the orange skinned Oompa Loompas, who gestured for them to follow. Once the doors were closed behind them, and clearly sealed with magic, the small being shifted to that of a house elf, shaking his ears softly. 

  
  


“Come, come. Master Wonka be waiting for you.” The elf said, before walking with them through the part of the factory, that to this day, barely fifteen people had gotten to see. “Master Wonka says if you likes, you can have eats from the trip.” The elf said, plucking a dandelion from the ground as it passed, and munching away. 

  
  


“Oh, that sounds marvelous.” Dumbledore said, plucking a buttercup from a passed shrub, and indulging. “Mmm, butterscotch.” He said, sipping the small amount of liquid from the cup and then munching the rest with a truly delighted expression. They were all halted when Minerva gasped and pointed across the chocolate river, all of them following her line of sight and pointing. 

  
  


Out on a rather flimsy looking branch, was a small child, at least from this distance. He was leaning over, with a small measuring cup, a ladle really, trying to get some chocolate. He was teetering back and forth, with a look of extreme concentration on his face. This clearly was the young Mr. Potter.

  
  


“My goodness!” Minerva said, wand out, about to move the boy, when the elf raised a hand. 

  
  


“Young master is fine. Young master says it is the best way to get sample chocolates.” The elf said, before moving to usher them along. 

  
  


“And what if he falls into the river? It seems to be rather still, but I do not know if you can swim in such a thing.” Minerva said, and the elf snorted softly, an odd sound from the creature, really. 

  
  


“Young master can swims in it, sometimes he falls when not paying attentions while he walks.” The elf said, and they all had to watch as the Boy-who-lived dangled over the river of chocolate. The let them wait and watch, and then they enjoyed the cry of jubilation from the child as he got his sample. When he slid down the tree, admittedly probably made out of some kind of confection, he was greeted by an elf who took it away. He picked up his brown top hat, and after plopping it on his head, whistled and made his way, cane in hand as he started looking around as he walked. 

  
  


“Come, come. Master Wonka be waiting!” The elf said, before ushering them forth, Dumbledore having scooped up a bit of the chocolate in a vial he had nicked from Severus, sipping it slowly with a smile on his face. 

  
  


“You’re going to lose your teeth, Albus.” Severus drawled, and the older man simple beamed and walked along, Minerva glancing back every now and then, until they moved into a rather plain hallway with a few doors. They were lead into a rather colorful office, and Albus was the most enthused he had been in years, sitting down on a loud polka dotted chair, with Minerva taking the plainest one, while Severus did so with the most neutral one. Wonka came in shortly after, smiling and giving a soft bow, taking off his hat and resting in on a small table. 

  
  


“If you so desire it, you may transfigure your chairs to how you prefer. I take no offense.” Wonka said, and after a quick thank you and greeting, Minerva did just that. Her sigh gentle as she sat on a high back chair, stiff and proper, but not overly rigid. Severus just sat straighter, and of course Dumbledore did nothing, loving the chair all on its own. 

  
  


“What brings you to my humble factory, my friends?” Wonka asked, refreshments offered to them all. 

  
  


“I will admit, Willy, that I just wanted a tour of this magnificent factory.” Dumbledore said, getting a hissed ‘Albus!?’ from his deputy. “However, I know that Minerva at least, will want to know about the future of Mr. Potter-Wonka’s education.” He said and Willy nodded softly, leaning back. 

  
  


“I assure you, I will be taking great care in stimulating his educational and mental growth, as well as being sure he is cared for physically.” Willy said, gently smiling. “I have already had a healer take a look at him, and he is already well on the way to being the proper size for a child his age.” He said, nodding and then frowning. “A terrible bit of darkness was rested just behind that nasty scar of his, but it’s been taken care of.” He said, and Dumbledore nodded, Minerva huffing softly. 

  
  


“Well, so long as he is cared for, and his education does not falter.” Minerva said, though still she’d wished to see more of the child of her late, favorite students. She was about to speak again, when one of the doors burst open, and in ran Harry. He was in a white lab coat, and they only knew that because of the parts that were not covered in various stains and the like. 

  
  


“Poppa!” Harry said. “I think I finally figured out how to work the Fizzy Lifting Drinks!” He said, brightly beaming. “It will only be able to be marketed to the magical communities, but I think I got it.” He said, before he turned to the guests. “Oh! You have company, my apologies, poppa.” He said, and Wonka chuckled softly. 

  
  


“You noticed, and you apologized, however, be mindful off those in my office, alright?” Wonka said, and Harry nodded. “Now, my son, let me introduce you to some friends.” He said, smiling gently. “This is Potions Master Severus Snape, the Potions professor at Hogwarts.” He said first, Harry nodding politely. 

  
  


“A pleasure to meet you, sir. I have quite a bit of interest in potions, it helps with candy making.” Harry said, and Severus raised a brow, but nodded in his own greeting. 

  
“This is Minerva McGonagall, Mistress of Transfiguration, and Professor of the same.” Willy said, and Harry nodded in greeting, getting one in return. 

  
  


“And last, and most certainly least.” Willy said, making Minerva gasp, and Dumbledore chuckle. “Is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, and a rather good friend.” He said, and then stage whispered. “And he’s got a bit of a sweet tooth.” He said, and Harry giggled. 

  
  


“Have you tried Wonka’s Coconut Clusters yet, Sir?” Harry asked Dumbledore, and at the shake of his head, he gasped and rushed out. 

  
  


“Harry’s favorite creation, they are rather delicious.” Willy said, and Severus hummed.

  
  


“Are you telling us, Mr. Wonka, that young Harry has created something already?” Severus asked, and Willy nodded, right before Harry burst in once more, and after composing himself, came up to each of them. 

  
  


“Are either of you allergic to chocolate, or coconut?” Harry asked, and after three shakes of the head, he gave each a cluster, stepping back with a smile. Dumbledore, not afraid to try a new sweet, bit into it and hummed. He was about to comment on it when he blinked and his eyes went wide in delight, and then he took another bite. He waited, and then grinned and closed his eyes in silent enjoyment. 

  
  


Minerva’s reaction was a little more reserved, but still pleased. It was Severus’s that was surprising. Usually he was rather stoic, held back, and the greatest reaction you got from him was a raised brow or a quirk of the lip. This time, however, his eyes went wide and snapped to the young child, before he finished the confection in his hands. He, along with Dumbledore, actually licked their fingers. Minerva cleaning hers with her wand. 

  
  


“Which flavors did you get, professors?” Harry asked, rocking softly on the balls of his feet. 

  
  


“Lemon at first, and then a hint of lime added in. Quite the delight, my boy. A marvelous confection!” Dumbledore said, truly praising the child, it was a work of art. 

  
  


“A bit of strawberry, followed by subtle blackberry.” McGonagall said, a small smile on her face. 

  
  


“Mango to start, and followed by passion-fruit.” Severus said, before continuing. “Never have I had such a delightful mixture of fruit and chocolate, Mr. Potter-Wonka.” He said, wiping his mouth softly. “Where can I get… say a box or two, of these?” He asked, and Dumbledore and Minerva gawked at him, before the former grinned but said nothing. Oh, Severus would hear it later. 

  
  


“Most places that sell Wonka’s candies, professor Snape, sir.” Harry said, before thinking. “Try the larger department stores, like Harrods in London.” He said, nodding softly. 

  
  


“I will do this, thank you, Mr. Potter-Wonka.” Severus said, before his smooth, neutral mask returned to his face. The rest of the impromptu meeting was spent asking Willy what he would be teaching Harry, though even Severus had a feeling potions would be far from a problem with the young boy. 

  
  


~PI~

  
  


Harry sighed as he sat in a compartment, having arrived early enough to pick a good one. He had decided, after two years, to go to Hogwarts. He was going to be in his third year, and had already taken the tests to be sure he would be fine in the classes for said year. He loved his poppa, and the elves of course, but there was no substituting for kids his age. 

  
  


He was about to take out a book to read, when the door opened and in stepped a rather lovely looking dark haired girl. He was getting to, ah,  _ that _ stage of his life. His poppa had talked to him about it ( _That_ had been embarrassing), but he knew it was natural. He flushed softly for a moment, before he smiled softly at her. 

  
  


“Hello.” Harry said, and the girl, with green trim on her robes, raised an eyebrow. Not only at his nonchalant greeting, but the fact that he was  _ not _ wearing robes. He had on an… odd muggle ensemble, if she was not mistaken. The jacket was a purple velvet, and it went to just above his knees, with a rather weird shirt underneath. The Slacks he wore were beige, and his shoes were a polished white. The most off things about what he wore, however, was the pale gold overly large bow tie, and the small, brown top hat on his head. 

“Good morning.” The girl said, raising her brow again at his extended hand. Hmm, clearly a muggle-born. She took his hand, regardless, and while expecting a shake, she got a slight brush of his lips against her knuckles. 

  
  


“Yes, it is indeed a good morning. Won’t you join me?” Harry asked, before huffing to himself. “My apologies.” He said, before looking at her and tipping his hat to her. “Harry Potter-Wonka, at your service.” He smiled at her, and her eyes went wide for a moment, before they were blank again. 

  
  


“Is that so?” She said, and he nodded, before she went on. “Daphne Greengrass, Third year Slytherin.” Daphne said, and he smiled again before gesturing for her to sit. “So, finally decided to come to Hogwarts, then, hmm?” She asked, and he shrugged softly. 

  
  


“I like living with poppa, but I thought it’d be best to interact with kids my age.” Harry said, before looking at her. “So, Slytherin, huh?” He smiled softly, noticing her slight stiffening, before going on. “My poppa was in Ravenclaw, but he had a lot of Slytherin friends.” He said, and she nodded softly, relaxing. They dipped into a small, relaxed conversation, but she did not pry into his private life. He was grateful for that, having been told of his ‘celebrity’ status, as stupid as that was.

  
  


About an hour into the trip, the train moving shortly after Daphne had sat down, the door opened to a girl with blonde hair, and also green trimmed robes. She looked at Harry first, almost as if she recognized him, then to Daphne. 

  
  


“There you are, Daffy.” She said, and Daphne growled softly but tugged her in anyway. “I was looking for you, and so was Malfoy. It seems he has some info he’s been lording over everyone. Something about a new transfer student.” She said, before Daphne huffed. 

  
  


“Malfoy talks out of his ass as if it’s gospel.” Daphne said, before turning to Harry. “Harry, this is Tracey, my best friend.” She said, then turned to Tracey after closing the door. “Tracey, this is Harry Potter-Wonka, the new transfer student.” She said, and Tracey gasped audibly. Daphne, no doubt, thought she was interested in the boy-who-lived, she was surprised when Tracey spoke. 

  
  


“Oh sweet Merlin! Wonka!?” Tracey asked. “As in  _ The _ Willy Wonka?” She asked, sitting next to a now slightly shy Harry. At his nod she shrieked. “My mother tried one of those coconut clusters that came out a few years ago, she damned near spent a paycheck on some after that, dad was kind of upset.” She said, gushing slightly, before she blinked. “How did he make the scrum… uhh.” She paused, blinking. 

  
  


“Scrumdiddlyumptious bar.” Harry said, and she nodded with a smile. “I can’t tell you that, family secret.” He said, and she huffed but nodded. 

  
  


“Mother said I couldn’t have one yet, said I was not ready for it’s deliciousness. What a crock.” Tracey said, before Daphne cleared her throat softly, clearly agitated. “Sorry, Daffy.” She said, before going on. “Willy Wonka is the world’s  _ best _ candy maker. Honeydukes wishes they could be as good as he is.” She said, and Daphne’s brow raised, both of them. That was a bold claim. 

  
  


“I have never had any of this… Wonka’s candy. How good is their chocolate?” Daphne asked, and Tracey laughed, deeply. 

  
  


“Oh man. I wish I had a bar for you to try!” Tracey said, hissing softly. They both watched as Harry took out a bar from his overly large inner pockets. “No way.” She said, and Harry shrugged with a slight blush. 

  
  


“Poppa says it’s criminal if I don't have my own supply if I need it.” Harry said, handing it to Daphne, who took it with a small thank you. 

  
  


“Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight?” Daphne asked, and Tracey groaned. 

  
  


“Oh man… you lucky witch!” Tracey said, before making a ‘get on with it’ gesture with her hands. “Take a bite, take a bite!” She said, and Daphne, with all the grace and dignity of a pureblood heiress, did just that. She opened the bar and then took a bite, humming softly. Then, her eyes widened as she finally got a taste for it. 

  
  


“Lemme have a piece!” Tracey said, laughing when Daphne hugged it to her, glowering at her as she chewed. Harry laughed softly and reached into his pocket again, handing the energetic girl a small, wrapped candy. She took it and gasped, looking at Harry. 

  
“Really? You’re just… giving me one of these? Mother says they go for hundreds of pounds!” Tracey said, whispering almost. Harry had just given her an everlasting gobstopper. 

  
  


“What? Whoever she gets it from is ripping her off, big time. Gobstoppers are supposed to be like… fifty pence.” Harry said, and she blinked softly. “Tell your mom she is being hustled. “ He said, with a definite nod, and just as he nodded, she popped it into her mouth and sighed. 

  
  


“Oh man, you’re the best. I hope you’re a Snake.” Tracey said, and there was a small nod from Daphne, who was putting half of the bar away. “If not, i’ll have to storm whatever house you’re in.” She said, with another, more enthused, nod from Daphne. Harry laughed at that softly, before the three went into a comfortable conversation, it was going to be nice being at school, he knew it. 

  
~PI~

  
  


A little more than halfway through the trip the train slowed, and then stalled completely. Harry frowned and looked up, the windows had frozen over, and it was getting colder, and colder by the moment. 

  
  


“We can’t be there yet.” Tracey said, chattering softly at how cold it had gotten. Daphne huffed and groaned, tugging her robes closer to her.

  
  


“I think I know what it is, Morgana, they shouldn’t be here.” Daphne hissed out, before explaining to the two confused teens. “There is a mass murdering psychopath that escaped Azkaban prison, and the minister.” She said the last word with a huff. “In his  _ infinite wisdom. _ ” The sarcasm was palpable from the teenaged girl. “Sent Dementors to search for him. They probably felt they needed to search the train.” She said, shuddering and then locking the compartment door, just in case. 

  
  


There was a flash of brilliant white light in the corridor, just shortly after a dementor went moving past, and it shrieked and left shortly after. Harry shuddered, letting loose with a held breath. He hummed in thought, remembering what his poppa had told him about dementors, having seen them in his travels. 

  
  


“Here.” Harry said, taking out an ordinary Wonka bar and cracking it in half, giving to each girl in his compartment. “It helps with the effects of dementors.” He said, and they thanked him, their warmth coming back to them shortly after. “I guess I’m going to have to keep my supply up, huh?” He chuckled, before taking a bit of his own chocolate, the train starting not too long after the incident. 

  
  
~PI~

  
  


Harry had to wait to be sorted with the first years, not that he minded really, he got to relax a bit and let his mind wander as well. So many new things, so much new magic, he would be learning and interacting with kids his age and everything. He wondered if Prof. Snape remembered his candies, he had no doubt in his mind that the headmaster did, he saw him every month or so. He walked with the first years, and enjoyed the great hall in it’s magical magnificence, sighing softly. OK, this was going to be really great. 

  
  


“Potter-Wonka, Harry!” Prof. McGonagall called, and he was snapped from his thoughts and wandering eyes. He walked up the path to the stool, and hat, before he tipped his own and then took it off.

  
  


“Good to see you again, Professor.” Harry said, and she nodded softly, before he sat down. The hat rested on his head for a good ten seconds or so, nothing monumentally long, but the outcome was a surprise to a few in the hall. 

  
  


“RAVENCLAW!” The hat bellowed, and Harry hopped up, putting his own hat back on and smiling. He watched his jacket gain another crest, under the stylized ‘W’ was the symbol of Ravenclaw, which he smiled softly at. It seemed the castle took this as his uniform, that was perfectly fine with him. 

  
  


“Welcome to Ravenclaw, Harry.” The girl from his side said, a badge with a silver ‘P’ resting on it. “I am prefect Penelope Clearwater, if you have any questions, let me know.” She said, and he nodded, before he was lightly tapped on the shoulder. He turned to look at a rather wide eyed blonde, who had a small smile on her face. 

  
  


“Hello, My name is Luna Lovegood.” The girl, Luna, said. “Is it true that your father braved the rain forests to fight Whangdoodles in order to get to the tribe of Oompa Loompas?” The smaller blonde asked, and just as another ‘Claw was about to chastise her, he chuckled. 

  
  


“No, no. That was the snozzwangers, and it was to get to the crumple horned snorkacks, elusive little things.” Harry said, and her eyes seemed to get wider, along with her smile. “We have two at home, they love the oompa loompas, they consider them pack-mates.” He said, and she gasped and started to write some things down, some of his new housemates looking at him with confusion, and at the blonde with a slight bit regret, for what they had done in the past.

  
~PI~

  
  


To say Harry was popular was an understatement, not so much for his boy-who-lived moniker, either, but because of second part of his hyphenated last name. Once word got out that his father, along with help from himself, made the world’s greatest chocolate? Oh, he was rather popular indeed. There were a few who wanted to be his friend for free candy, but he had learned from his father how to spot those ‘fake’ friends. 

  
  


There were also those who just went through him to order chocolate, to get it right from the source. He was alright with that, he intended to run the family business after school anyway. He had one of the Oompa Loompas come with some order forms, they were happy he was getting so into the business, even if he had years before he was to be in charge of the factory. Unsurprisingly, the headmaster got one of the order forms, and had it filled out rather quickly. He did, indeed, have a sweet tooth. 

  
  


A few of the other professors even ordered some things, and between classes and homework, Harry spent a lot of time with his friends, while he filled out order forms. He loved it, yet he still would just hang out with his friends. True to their word, as well, Daphne and Tracey spent quite a deal of time with him. He was eager for his first Hogsmeade visit, but before that day he was called to the headmaster’s office. He made his way there, and then with a smile, started to name off a cacophony of sweets, finally getting the password with ‘Nerds’, a favorite hard candy for children who liked that crunch, and some adults as well. He made his way up the stairwell, and when he reached the door he came in after a soft ‘enter’ from beyond. 

  
  


“You wanted to see me, headmaster?” Harry asked, coming in and sitting when it was presented to him. 

  
  


“Yes, Mr. Potter-Wonka.” Dumbledore said, smiling softly, but there was a slight worry in his eyes. “You see, it is about you going to Hogsmeade.” He said, leaning back. “I of course received your permission slip, however…” He trailed, trying to think about it, but Severus, ever the insistent man about being blunt with students, spoke. 

  
  


“The reason the dementors are here, is a man named Sirius Black. We have reason to believe he will come after you while in the village.” Snape said, getting a slight glare from the headmaster, but he just shrugged it off. “I will not coddle the boy, Headmaster, I am sure he appreciates that.” He said, and Harry nodded softly, before thinking himself. 

  
  


“Oh, I know!” Harry said, smiling. He understood safety, but he really wanted to go to Hogsmeade. “I can ask one of our elves to follow me, if it's not too much trouble for them, of course.” He said, and Dumbledore stroked his chin in thought. 

“I doubt Mr. Black will be expecting an elf, that is for certain.” Dumbledore said, and Severus had to agree, elves were often barely recognized as even living beings for most purebloods. “If one of your elves agrees, then so be it. However, if not, I must… respectfully ask that you do not attend the weekend excursions.” He said, and Harry nodded softly. He got into a kneeling position and called an elf. The elf came immediately, and in hushed tones, with whispers both calm, then furious, then calm again, a decision was reached 

  
  


“Hello, I be’s Gregory.” The elf, Gregory, said. He gave a short bow, and then looked up at the two older males. “I will follow the young master, and not be seen, to keep him safe.” He said, taking a serious look. “If I sees Mr. Black, I will catch him.” He said, nodding with finality, before he gave a hug to Harry and then popped away. 

  
  


“Though I should never wish it upon anyone, I do hope that perhaps Mr. Black is seen.” Dumbledore started, getting a slightly startled look from Severus. “If only so that he is captured, and the dementors are sent back to Azkaban.” He explained, and Severus nodded softly, because even with the large supply of chocolate in the castle, and Hogsmeade, Dementors were not welcome… at all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And… that was as far as I could go. I wanted to do more, but again, it felt… forced. So, I end it here. I hope it can be enjoyed. Read and review, please. Til next time. 


End file.
